


lose ones head over

by kellzyen



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Crime, Multi, Mystery, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellzyen/pseuds/kellzyen
Summary: In riverdale arranged marriages are a must. Jughead and Betty get paired together and this story follows their new kindled relationship.





	1. wedding bells

stranger  
ˈstreɪn(d)ʒə/  
noun  
a person whom one does not know or with whom one is not familiar.  


\--------------------------------------------

Betty looked in the mirror and sighed. Today was meant to be the happiest day of her life, the epitome of beautiful, a day filled with pure exuberance, family, friends and love. But how was she meant to be happy when she was marrying someone she didn't even know. 

"Betty?" Veronica, Betty's best friend, said opening the door.

Betty smiled and beckoned her over, Veronica smiled back and walked to her.

"I really don't know about this" Betty said anxiously

"B, first of all you look so beautiful. Second of all I promise it will be ok. I also promise you that today is going to be one of the happiest days of your life."

Betty bit her lip, of course Veronica would say that, she and Archie fell in love pretty much at first sight, they were natural soulmates.

Arranged marriages were a normal thing, if you weren't in a steady relationship, with marriage as the end goal, by age 18 your parents would pick someone for you to marry. Some people fell in love with there arranged soulmate, others ended in divorce, which lead to another arranged marriage. Nothing was natural and Betty hated it. 

"Betts?" Veronica said, snapping Betty out of her reverie.

"Yeah V, I know it's going to such a happy day, marrying someone who's name got pulled out of a metaphorical bucket along with mine, that name being Jughead by the way." she said breathlessly "moving into a house I didn't choose, building a life with a complete stranger, happy happy happy." she finished sarcastically.

Veronica rolled her eyes lazily and kissed Betty's cheek.  
"You have 10 minuets B, I'll see you out there, I love you."

Betty nodded  
"I love you too V" "thank you" she added with a smile

Veronica nodded and left the room, leaving Betty alone with thoughts full of dread and anxiety.

\-------------------------------------

"I don't get the big deal, it's a tie, not a golden slipper" Jughead said rolling his eyes

Archie sighed and rubbed his browline  
"Jug, you spilt burger sauce on your tie, on your wedding day, seriously, you couldn't wait to eat it till after?"

"Well I wouldn't want to make a good impression on my bride to be, now would I" Jughead mumbled wiping his tie 

Archie smiled sympathetically, he knew that whenever Jughead was nervous, he masked it with sarcasm.  
"Bro Veronica is best friends with Betty, I briefly met her at my wedding and Ronnie literally adores her, she's a nice girl."

Jughead grunted in reply, straightening out his now burger-sauce free tie and took a deep breath.

"Arch, I don't like letting people in you know, and I put up a slight wall, what if I really can't connect with this 'Betty'."

"I know you do buddy, but you have to walk down that aisle and meet her to find out." Archie replied.

"It's now or never, I guess" he said

"Now or never" Archie repeated "Lets go bro."

Jug nodded and followed him out the room, here's to the first day of the rest of my life, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love reading feedback :)


	2. faultless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank's for all the lovely comments and kudos, you guys are so sweet!!  
> without further ado, chapter two!♡

"She was the ray of light that clawed its way into a room full of dark." -Anonymous  


\----------------------------------------

Fairy lights lit up the garden, white streamers hung from bushes and trees, delicate lilly's and bluebells covered the arch that stood at the top of the aisle, it truly was a beautiful sight.

But none of this could even begin to compare to the prettiest thing there, Betty Cooper. Her hair was brushed to one side, blonde waves neatly curled, not a strand out of place, green eyes and dark lashes made up and even more pronounced then usual and light pink lipstick, marking her lips. The dress, with an off-the-shoulder top, figure hugging waist and it came out at the bottom, flowing like the prettiest of water falls.

"He's going to fall weak on his knees when he see's you" Polly said with a grin  
"Polly!" Betty said with a smile

"Hey baby sister, you ready to get married?"

Betty shook her head and made the same remark she had been making ever since she found out she had to marry Jughead

"I just can't fathom why we have to marry a complete stranger."

Polly smiled wanly and touched Betty's back gently

"Betty I've explained to you a million times why. Today's a happy day, ok?"

Betty rolled her eyes then nodded  
"Ok Pols"

"I gotta go get the twins settled, God knows how Jason's handling keeping them quiet" Polly said with a laugh

"Good luck" she said blowing betty a kiss, before waking out to the garden.

\--------------------------------------

"Son this is a big day for you" FP said with a small smile

Jughead rolled his eyes  
"A big day you say? No, getting married isn't a big deal, it's just like any other day" he said, his wit taking on conversations before he fully could

"I'm just saying, you stand at the top of that aisle with pride ok? JellyBean will be watching you, I know she's only 12, but before we know it, it'll be her turn too."

Jugheads face softend at the name of his baby sisters name, granted she wasn't a baby anymore, but he still saw her that way. The endless pep talks she had given him about marrying a girl, and living with a girl, and cooking for a girl, she had made sure he was prepared.

"JB" Jughead began in correction "Sure dad."

Fp chuckled, then nodded  
"You cleaned up real nice by the way" he said proudly, patting him on the back and smiling.

Fp wasn't just saying it because he was his son, contrary to popular belief Jughead Jones was an attractive human being. His snide comments and smug attitude drew people away, but his looks did quite the opposite. His thick black hair was styled like normal, minus the beanie, short on the sides long on the top, brushed slightly to the side, lone curl on his forehead. He also looked less tired, due to the dark circle cream Jellybean had insisted he put under his eyes the previous night all for his 'big day', and he was wearing a suit that fitted him perfectly, thanks to the tailors. 

"Thanks dad" he said letting a small smile slip.

\----------------------------------

Betty took a deep breath and took her fathers arm, they walked through the door and out to the garden and her eyes locked with Jughead's at the aisle, her husband,her happily ever after. 

She walked step in step with her dad getting closer and closer to her inevitable future, eyes never leaving his.  
The guests were split into sides, Betty's family and friends on the left and Jugs on the right, their murmurs filled the air and she heard someone tear up, her mom no doubt.

After what felt like painfully long they reached the head of the aisle by the arch, Hal pulled Betty into an embrace and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you betty" he whispered  
"I love you too dad" she whispered back

Then she faced Jughead, The human she was about to spend the rest of her life with. His icy blue eyes studied her face closely and in return her deep emerald eyes did the same.

The minister began talking and Jughead offered his hands to Betty and she took his in hers, feeling overwhelming amount of energy between them. 

"Elizabeth Jane Cooper, do you take Forsythe Pendleton Jones III to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, till death do you part?"

Betty took a deep breath and looked at Jughead, her eyes blown wide with panic, he looked just as worried as her, but he squeezed her hands reassuringly and she blushed.

"I do"

"And do you, Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, take Elizabeth Jane Cooper, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, till death do you part?."

"I do" 

Jughead blinked slowly taking in all that was Betty Cooper, his wife. She was pulchritudinous, he was writer and there wasn't a single word in the english dictionary that could describe her. He didn't have a clue about her, what her traits or her views were, but he knew he was grateful. he felt undeserving of the goddess he was matched with. 

 

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Forysthe be Elizabeth's husband, and you Elizabeth be Forysthe's wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Jughead took a small, quick breath in then out, Betty looked a him shyly with a small smile grazing her lips, he cupped her face gently as she closed her eyes, their lips touched for a mere five seconds but it felt like fireworks had set off the moment they did, electricity crackling in the cold air. Her soft lips brushed up against his chapped ones, polar opposites but the perfect match. 

The guests cheered in appreciation and they pulled away from each other, a burst of lust still connecting them.


	3. here's to us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi loves!♡  
> it's been a while i know, i'm really sorry it took me so long to update.  
> i've been going through a rough patch and haven't had much motivation, but i feel better now and ready to write some more!  
> so without further ado, chapter three!  
> 

I hope you look at me like you do the sky.  
Standing, breathless, admiring my colours. 

\- Lili Reinhart 

\----------------------------------------

"The cake is meant for everybody, you know" Betty said smiling slightly at her now husband, offering him a glass of champagne.

Jughead smiled sheepishly back, put down his plate and took the drink, nodding a thanks.

After sharing their kiss at the alter, they had their first dance, it was slow and mesmerising. Betty noted to herself that Jug was a seemingly good dancer, both of them step in step and in time to their wedding song, which was 'lost by emily afton' (chosen by Veronica, because she claimed she was the most versed in music culture and would find the perfect song to "set the tone on the big day.") and after that, the reception, held at the same venue, where all the guests could mingle, catch up and congratulate the newly weds.

"Ok you caught me, don't tell the superintend ebony haired devil, she told me off earlier for taking a bite of sandwich, apparently they were 'for show'. Who knew a eating sandwich, could ruin an aesthetic." he said with amusement in his tone

Betty laughed, knowing full well he was referring to Veronica

"Yeah Veronica can be a handful, she just wants today to be the perfect day" she said with a small sigh "So does everyone, for that matter."

Jughead nodded understandingly  
"Tell me about it, people are saying how happy I should be and how exciting it is, and it is exciting and you're a kind person and today has been so nice, it's just-"

"We don't know eachother at all?" Betty offered cutting in, knowing all to well how he was feeling.

Jug nodded again  
"We don't know eachother at all" he repeated.

There was a small silence, they both sipped there drinks, then he spoke again

"Tell me about yourself Betty, we're married now, husband and wife, tell me something, anything."

Betty smiled appreciatively, then pondered which trait of herself, she should put on the table

"Well" she started "I love solving mysteries and putting them onto paper, you know? Like journalism and news articles about real mysteries and situations that need to be given a voice."

Jughead studied her face, her eyes were lit up and she spoke with passion, he derived in happines at how much she enjoyed what she did, finding it somewhat adorable.

"Solving mysteries huh? You're Riverdales very own Nancy Drew" he said with a small smile

"I'd be lying if I said she wasn't my childhood hero." Betty replied with a small chuckle "Now you, tell me something about you."

Jughead racked his brain willing to think of something, anything, to tell the blonde sanctity.

"I guess I love to write too, I'm more of a novelist, though. But much like you, I like to tell the stories that people forget about, the ones that need a voice." he said sincerely, with clear pain in his eyes

"Is everything ok Jug?" Betty said both anxious for him and surprised at herself for letting that nickname slip

"I'm ok, it's just-

"Betts, I have been looking for you everywhere! Can you believe the turnout of people, they seriously love you guys!" Cheryl said, cutting off Jughead with a smile.

Cheryl was Betty's sister in Law, Jason's (Polly's husband) twin sister, she came across to be bitter and spoilt and she liked it that way, but underneath it all she was a sweetheart with a big heart, for the most part anyway.

"Hey!" Betty said with a smile "Jug this is my sister in Law, Cheryl."

Cheryl's face turnt to ice and she looked at Jughead  
"Listen, I know the people of this town, I know you. Brooding writer, the Holden Caufield front, dark and dissmive attitude, but you're married now, to Betty Jones nontheless and she is very special, don't ruin this, I mean it." she said sincerity in every syllable she put down. she plastered a smile on her face

"Gotta dash, I promised Jay Jay I'd watch the twins for a bit so he could dance with Polly, isn't he such a romantic? Lovely to meet you Jughead." she said, blew a kiss at Betty, long red nails on show and walked towards Polly.

Jughead let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked at Betty

Betty smiled at him sympathetically  
"I'm sorry about her, she's...overprotective"

Jughead nodded

"I understand, My dad" he started "Well he's uh, the same."

Betty smiled understandingly, she went to speak, but both their attention was averted towards Alice Cooper on stage talking

"Today two people have united, My beautiful daughter Elizabeth and Forsythe Jones, may they enjoy an eternity of love, togetherness and unity with one another, cheers!"

The guests clapped in appreciation, toasting all around, Betty and Jughead looked at eachother  
"To us?" Jughead said holding up his drink  
"To us." Betty said with a smile, tapping her glass against his. 

The clink of their glasses marked the beginning of an emotional and physical adventure, that neither of them knew they were about to embark on. And as the saying goes; 

"A journey is like marriage. The certain way to be wrong is to think you control it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love reading feedback :)


	4. no work all play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much to my dismay, this is my second time writing this. i was nearly done with the chapter and good old ao3 decided to crash. not much i can do about that!  
> thank you so much for your lovely comments on the last chapter and for everyone who left kudos, i appreciate it all so much and it makes my heart happy.♡  
> any way enough of my rambling here's chapter four (again)!

The aim of the wise is not to secure pleasure, but to avoid pain.

\- Aristotle  
\---------------------------------------

"52 Birchwood drive" Betty said to her phone "Yes..yes..yes!..ok..ok..thank you!...bye...bye, goodbye!" She hung up and sighed heavily.

Jughead chuckled quietly not looking up from his laptop  
"I didn't realise ordering chinese was so stressful"

"Neither did I" Betty said with small a laugh, sitting down on the sofa next to him and rubbing her temples gently. 

It was two days after the wedding, they had just finished moving into their new house. It was stressful and draining and they both decided that takeout was the best way to go, dinner wise. Jug had mentioned that he would eat literally anything and Betty's favourite was Chinese food, so it worked out great. 

Jughead looked up from his laptop and looked at Betty, he swallowed quickly and licked his lips

"I know..uh..upstairs there's only one bed..I can sleep on the sofa..if..you know" he said hesitantly

"No! Well, I mean yes, but.. I can sleep on the sofa, you don't have to." Betty said hurriedly

"No, you can have the bed Betts." Jughead said, mentally addressing the new found nickname that had slipped out his mouth.

Betty blushed then smiled at him gratefully  
"Ok..thank you" she said with a nod  
Jughead gave her a small smile back and carried on typing.

Betty knew that most newlyweds shared beds, and yes, she fit into the 'newlywed category' but she didn't know Jughead. She had a substantial amount of respect and trust for him, but she didn't feel comfortable enough for them to share a bed.

The door bell rung loudly making them both jump

"That will be the food, I'll get it" Betty said, standing up from the sofa.

She opened the front door and was greeted by the presence of both Veronica and Archie.

"Hey B! We come bearing gifts and games!" Veronica said full of pep

Jughead walked over to the front door and Archie smiled at him apologetically

"Why are you guys here?" he said plainly 

"Someone's a sour puss" Veronica replied lightly "We wanna have a games night!"

Jughead rolled his eyes. He was too tired for this, he loved Archie like a brother and had a frenemy kind of relationship with Ronnie, but right now he was too tired. Nonetheless, he and Betty stepped back letting them into the house.

"V next time you gotta give us a call to let us know you're coming, we're knackered." Betty said 

"Sorry Betty, I told Veronica we should call up first, but she insisted it would be a fun surprise."

"Well it sure is a surprise" Jughead said yawning

Betty smiled at Archie, nodding him a thanks and sat back down on the sofa, Veronica next to her and Jughead and Archie on the floor. 

"First up is Scrabble!" Veronica said cheerfully

They spent a good twenty minutes arguing over how to set it up and then eventually started playing and talking. The food arrived during Jughead's rant about 'sherbet' being a word, while Betty flicked through the english dictionary to shut him up.

"I'm surprised we hadn't met before the wedding Betty." Jughead said, taking a forkful of chou mein 

"Yeah me too, were you at Ronnie's wedding?" 

"He was there, he refused to make a speech and ate more food than the average human can consume" Veronica said coyly

Jughead shot Veronica a mock angry look, then turned to Betty 

"I was there, were you?"

"She was the maid of honour." Archie said nodding 

"How didn't we see each other, like at all, that's so weird." Betty said confused

Jughead tapped his nose knowingly  
"I probably heard your speech, but I don't like to mingle with the crowds, we probably just never crossed paths." 

Betty smiled, accepting the answer and finishing the rest of her drink, then standing up to take it out to the kitchen.

"Does anyone else want another drink?" she said polite as ever

"I'll come and get one with you B" Veronica said getting up 

They walked into the kitchen and Betty took Veronica's cup, refilling it with coke.

"So how's it going with the new hubby, your very own James Dean." Veronica said tapping her nails against the worktop.

"It's going fine" Betty said flatly, which made Veronica raise an eyebrow quizzically  
"Ok, it's going weird V. I married a stranger and now we're living together, my emotions are all over the place." she said raising her arms to demonstrate

Veronica laughed  
"Well in our first week in our new house, I threatened to kick Arch out, because he wouldn't put the milk back in fridge, and now look at us." she said with a wink 

"Yeah well boys are weak on there knees for you because you're like the epitome of hot, I'm debacle in that department."

"Betty! don't say that, you are gorgeous. I mean it."

Betty shook her head vigorously and put the coke bottle down, the next thing she knew Veronica had grab ahold of her wrist and was dragging her back into the living room 

"Jughead" she challenged " Betty's totally hot right?"

Betty blushed scarlett and flashed Jug an apologetic look. He blinked comically slow, the obvious answer was yes, he thought Betty was beautiful, her eyes were a gorgeous green and her hair the perfect shade of blonde, but he couldn't exactly say that.

"Yeah she's pretty, I mean hot, I mean, yes she is, she's beautiful.."

Betty went bright red again and Veronica clapped her hands, a complacent look on her face 

Jughead rolled his eyes at Veronica and studied Betty, she looked bewildered and if it wasn't for his deep embarrassment, he'd be finding it adorable.

Another hour passed and they played monopoly, Archie complaining every time he got put in jail, insisting they look over the rules again, because he knew he shouldn't be there. It was starting to get late and Betty had long fallen asleep on the couch leaving Jug, Veronica and Archie to play. 

"Veronica we should get going, it's getting late" Archie said checking his phone

Veronica nodded sleeply and Archie went to get her coat

"Thanks for having us Jughead" she said, sliding on her shoes and taking her coat from Archie

"I don't think I had a choice" Jughead said "But you're welcome" 

Veronica rolled her eyes and leaned over to Betty on the sofa 

"Bye Betts" she said quietly, placing a light kiss on her cheek 

Betty mumbled something along the lines of 'night Ronnie, night Arch get home safe' then fell straight back asleep. Jughead showed Archie and Veronica out and then locked the door.

He stood still for a second contemplating what to do, he didn't want to wake Betty up, but he also didn't want her to sleep on the couch.

He gently picked her up and carried her upstairs into their bedroom, he wondered if she'd be uncomfortable in what she was wearing but sweats and a t-shirt seemed comfy enough. Placing her down in the middle of the bed, he covered her with the duvet and gently brushed the hair out of her face with his hand.

"Thank you" Betty mumbled still half asleep

"Night Betts" he whispered and walked out the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love reading feedback :)


	5. hawkshaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya loves!♡  
> thank you to everyone who left kudos & comments on the last chapter, i appreciate it lots!  
> this chapter is my favourite so far and it contains the first major breakthrough so, enjoy!  
> here's chapter five;

"One minor discovery can lead a million others to unfold, domino style, period."

\- EG.

\---------------------------------------------------  


"We found you!"

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon in Riverdale and Betty had invited Polly, Jason and her kids over for a barbecue. Jason had politely declined because he had work, but Polly and the kids were more than happy about the invitation. Betty had told Jughead and hour before they arrived, apologising if it was a problem and he had reassured her it was perfectly fine. Although he'd never let anyone know, he was a sucker for kids. Given the fact he practically raised JellyBean for the latter half of his childhood, he was well trained and learned to love their company. Which is also why he happened to be hiding under a table, that was by no means a size a grown man should or could fit under.

"My my, Noah and Harper, you guys are way to good at this game" Jughead said smiling at the twins.

The twins were the talk of the town when they were born, simply because of how cute they were. Four years later they still are, except they're not so pint sized anymore. Noah had strawberry blonde hair and blue woeful eyes. Whenever he smiled dimples graced his face and was the better behaved one of the two. Harper also had strawberry blonde hair but unlike her twin, she had big green eyes and freckles. She was known to be cheeky, a little naughty and was forever getting her beautiful dresses caked in mud. 

"Noah couldn't count to 20 properly, but I could" Harper said smiling proudly

"Nuh-uh I can count to 20 easy peasy" Noah said uneasily

Jughead chuckled at them both and got out from under the table  
"I think the foods done barbecuing, wanna go check?"

They both nodded eagerly in unison and raced towards the back door to see.

Polly was stood watching in the doorway and walked in the room with a smile  
"You're great with kids Jughead, the twins love you."

Jug turned around to look then gave her a small smile  
"Thanks, I have a younger sister so she was great practise I guess."

"Betty was good practise for me, although she was a saint compared to Harper, that little girl is a minx." she said laughing. 

"I know what you mean, my sister, JB, used to make mud pies in our clean saucepans." Jughead said chuckling at the old memory

"Don't say that around Harper, I don't want her getting any ideas!" Polly said laughing too.

\---

"So how is being married to my sister going, treating her well I hope" she said changing the subject.

"I hope I am, you'd have to confer with her" he said easily "and it's going great" that part was a lie. 

Polly smiled and clapped her hands happily  
"I always told Betty it would end up being amazing! If only she stopped complaining about it sooner!"

Betty walked into the room blushing, obviously hearing what Polly had just said  
"Polls!" she said bashfully 

"Betts!" she quipped back with a smile 

"Its true, all that worrying about nothing, your arranged marriage is working like a dream come true!"

Betty rolled her eyes and began to reply, but was interrupted by Noah's wails. 

"Mommmmy Harper stepped on my toes"

"Not truuuee, his toes FELL under MY feet"

"That child truly is the devil incarnate." Polly said rolling her eyes lovingly, then walking out the room to check on them.

\---

"I'm sorry about her" Betty said sighing

"It's ok, she's really nice." Jughead said, pondering whether to inquire further

"Her marriage wasn't arranged." Betty said almost reading his thoughts 

"It wasn't?" he said raising an eyebrow

Betty shook her head and swallowed  
"Her and Jason started dating when they were thirteen, Polly got pregnant at 17 and they got married at eighteen."

"Oh - so how comes she feels so..positively about arranged marriages?"

"She found out about them when she was 17, while she was pregnant and overly emotional, and it changed her. She was distraught for ages, she wanted to protect me. I was only 15 at the time and had no idea what was going on. In the end my mum and dad couldn't deal with her constant fear and anger, so they booked her a doctors appointment. The appointment completely changed her, she came out with a totally different perspective on the whole thing and loved them."

"Holy shit." Jughead said taking in all that Betty had said "Don't you think that's a little strange? One moment she hates them the next she loves them?"

"I think it's crazy. I tried looking into it more, asking Polly what exactly happened at the appointment but she can't remember anything at all."

"What do you think happened?" Jughead said, thoughts racing.

"I think they did something to her. Gave her a surgery, or pills, or maybe even brainwashed her. I haven't told anyone that though" Betty said, biting her lip.

Jughead nodded slowly, full of aghast.  
"Did you feel differently to Polly?" he asked

"I complained and cried for weeks on end, until one day I heard my parents arguing in the kitchen about booking me an appointment, it terrified me and I kept quiet after that."

Jughead nodded slowly and looked at Betty, she looked anxious and expecting. He knew exactly what she wanted to happen and exactly what had to be done. 

"Well Nancy Drew, I think we have a real mystery on our hands." he said

Betty's face lit up. She'd wanted to figure out what exactly the motive behind the arranged marriages was for ages, but she knew that no one else cared enough to find out, until now.

"You don't now how long I've waited to hear someone say those words" she said with a smile "Are you sure about this?"

"Everyone in this town seems to be brainwashed by this picture perfect idea of two random strangers being joined together in marriage, I want to know why." Jug said nodding determinedly. 

"Great!" she said with a smile "Lets get started!"

"Betty, come outside and play catch!" they heard a voice whine

"Jughead you come too!" said another 

Jug smiled at Betty and stood up  
"Sorry Tuppence, no can do, we're needed by twin one and two."

"So we're Tommy and Tuppence now? I like it" Betty said laughing heartily and following him outside. 

Although her marriage wasn't ideal, she couldn't be more grateful that it was with Jughead and that he was ready to solve the mystery like her. 

But first, a game of catch awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love reading feedback :)


	6. one o nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi loves! ♡  
> it's been a while (again) i've been so bad at updating, i'm so sorry.  
> i'm trying to get better at if, i'm just really busy/ going through stuff.  
> i'm going to try my super hardest to update more regularly.  
> anyway, enough about me! chapter six;

"Sometimes if you want to see a change for the better, you have to take things into your own hands."

\- Clint Eastwood.  
\--------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is a good idea Betts…I- I mean it could go horribly wrong" Jughead said, the expression of panic written on his features.

Betty rolled her eyes and took the flashlight out of his hands, apparently, he was the wuss in the relationship.

The realisation, that there was more to the marriages than they had perceived, was the first big step. The second was to devise a plan, which surprisingly had been pretty simple, the first step anyway. 

At midnight, when Riverdale was locked in slumber, they would sneak into the town hall. Search for old files, full of rules and laws, and hopefully find out the towns ulterior motive. But as it seems, they were still outside the building, because a certain raven haired boy was too frightened to go in. 

"We need to jump the wall" Betty said a-matter-of-factly, like breaking into the town hall was just another task, on her list of chores. 

"There's a ladder round the back" Jug said nodding

Betty clicked her finger at him with a smile and he ran round the back to get the ladder. A few seconds later he was dragging it back round, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

"The ladder will only take us over the wall, we have to jump to the ground after that." He said hesitantly 

"It's not to far, I can catch you if you want?" Betty teased 

Jughead smirked and propped the ladder up against the wall  
"Ladies first"

Betty slowly climbed the rungs, making sure not to wobble. When she reached the top she looked down at the at the drop. 

"Are you ok?" Jug said, a hint of concern in his voice 

Betty nodded without turning around, took a deep breath and jumped. She landed gracefully on the ground and sighed in relief.

"Your turn" she said with a slight shout

Jug scrambled up the ladder quick as a wink, when he reach the top he analysed how far away the ground was, not too far. He jumped and landed just fine.

"I told you it was easy." Betty said smiling

"Ok Miss Marple" he said with a smile back "What's next?"

Betty looked at the building slowly, looking for somewhere they could get in.

"The window round the back is open" She said with a nod

They both walked round the back and slowly climbed through. The open window lead into the library which coincidentally, is exactly where they needed to be.

"Ok so we're looking for records from 1980, I'm pretty sure that's when the law was introduced" Jug said, his eyes scanning the bookshelves

"1980 huh? I didn't realise it had been happening for so long" Betty replied sadly

Jug stopped what he was doing and put his hand on Betty's shoulder  
"Betty, we're going to figure this out ok. We'll get to the bottom of it and stop it from happening any longer."

Betty nodded slowly and gave him a small smile  
" You're right, you're right, we'll figure it out. Thanks Juggie." 

He smiled at her and then took out a huge box marked 'FILES'  
"Now, this, is where we'll find our truth"

They took out all the files until they got to the one marked 1980'. 

Betty brushed the dust off it slowly and opened it up.

"Go to the table of contents, it'll be a quicker find that way" Jug said 

She nodded and flipped to the third page, her finger grazed the page, looking for what they needed. 

" Page 109 -New Laws & Embellishments" Jug said "That's most likely the page"

Betty handed him the file and he flipped through the pages until he got to that one. 

"It has been a mutual agreement, on the terms of The Riverdale Council, and The SERVION Foundation, that Arranged Marriages will now be put in place. They will be mandatory for everyone unless:  
-One is in a long term relationship, with marriage as the end goal  
-One is already married by the age of 18  
If one fails to meet those terms, they will get married to whom they get paired with, after their 18th birthday." Betty read, getting more and more horrified by the second.

"Oh my god." Jughead said in disbelief

"Who are the Servion foundation" Betty said, stating more than asking.

"I have no idea, I've never heard that name before." Jug replied 

Loud foot steps and low murmurs from the hall, jogged them out of their thoughts.

"Juggie" Betty said in a sharp whisper, clutching his arm with one hand and digging her nails into her palm with the other. 

Jug grabbed her and they hid behind a bookshelf, his hand over her mouth.

The library door opened and someone wearing a bright blue uniform, shone a flashlight around the room. 

Both Betty and Jughead tried breathing as silently as possible, Betty shaking with fear in Jughead's arms. 

"Nothing to report in the Library Ma'am" He said, then walked out the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Betty breathed out slowly in relief, removing her nails from her palm.

"You ok?" Jughead said, his hand on her shoulder.

She breathed out again and nodded slowly.

"I'm ok, but I think we should get out of here."

Jug nodded in agreement and began putting the files back.  
Betty ripped page 109 out of the file and folded it into her pocket. Once all the files were back in there rightful place, they grabbed the flashlight, and climbed out of the window, quickly but carefully.

"How are we gonna get over the wall?" Jug asked searching for a way out.

"The door opens from this side, we can go out that way." Betty said nodding towards the door."

They heard footsteps again louder this time and they didn't miss a beat. Both of them ran towards the door, unlocking it quick as a wink and not stopping until they got to the car a block over.

"That was intense." Jughead said trying to catch his breath 

"How did that person know we were in the library" Betty replied, putting on her seatbelt 

"And why did they come in to stop us" Jug said cocking an eyebrow

Betty breathed out slowly and took the torn out page from her pocket, she brushed her finger against the two words she couldn't get out of her head, 'Servion Foundation'

Jug watched her and recognised she was worrying, he reached out to put a hand on her leg and she put hers on top of his.

"They're next on our list Betts." he said gently

"I guess our mission payed off, huh?" she said with a small smile 

Jug smiled then continued  
"We got what we needed, a piece of evidence that could kick-start the investigation. What's our next step?"

Betty's eyes lit up, Nancy drew mode had be installed, yet again.  
"We need to research. Find out everything we can about Servion, what type of foundation are they, what are their obligations. And most of all, why on earth would they be interested in installing arranged marriages in Riverdale."

Jug nodded slowly and put the turned the engine on  
"We can sleuth and search all we want tomorrow, but it's 2:30 in the morning right now and I need my beauty sleep" he said with a yawn

Betty giggled and let out a yawn of her own  
"I think I'm gonna nap while you drive" she said, and a mere minute later she was asleep, softly breathing through her pouted lips.

It took them ten minuets to get home, Riverdale was a small town and everything was close to everything.

"Betty?" Jug said quietly, hating himself for waking her, but knowing he couldn't leave her in the car.

"Mmm, what?" Betty murmured, still half asleep.

Jug switched the car off, got out and opened Betty's door. He gently picked her up, shutting her door behind him. For a second he contemplated getting their supplies out of the boot, but he knew it could wait till tomorrow. He locked the car and carried Betty up to the front door, he awkwardly unlocked it, stepped inside (with Betty his cargo) then shut and locked it again. 

"Bed?" Betty murmured again, still barely in a conscious state 

Jug chuckled quietly, slowly walking up the stairs  
"Yeah Betts, Bed." 

When he finally reached their bedroom, he placed her gently on the mattress.  
She didn't need to change because she wore her pyjamas out, insisting it made her no less of a detective. Jughead would take any excuse to not get changed, so he wore his too.  
Pulling up the duvet, he covered her and and moved her into a comfy position.

"I've gotta stop letting you do this" she murmured into her pillow 

"Goodnight" he said quietly, moving her hair out of her face

"Goodnight Juggie, thank you, for everything" she said, it was barely audible but he still heard it. 

"You're welcome Betts" he replied with sincerity in his voice. He tiptoed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Once he got downstairs, he curled up on the sofa in his own duvet. It only took a few seconds, before he fell into a deep slumber.

Two sleuths fast asleep in one household, resting before the truth darkened their doorways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love reading feedback :)


	7. netsville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi loves!♡  
> i said i was going to try and post more regularly, and that kinda went down the drain, i'm the worst sorry!  
> thank you all for continuing to read, comment & leave kudos, it means so much to me.  
> this chapters a busy one! so strap in and get ready.  
> anyways, i'm rambling, chapter 7;

Accurate information, is a key part of motivation.

-Mary Ann Allison 

\------------------------------------------

"Bet you weren't expecting this face on your doorstep"

It had been three days since Betty and Jug's trip to the town hall. Since then, they had pursued their lead and completed intensive research.

The Servion Foundation, is a place that specialises in psychological science. Most of their experiments were kept under the wraps, (because they're most likely illegal Jug had guessed) but if the right mind looked for it, they could find more than they had already. 

Which is also why Betty had road tripped three and a half hours, to her childhood best friends house, who also happened to be her best brain. 

"Betty!" Kevin said in both surprise and happiness.

"I missed you Kev." Betty smiled 

"Well I missed you too dummy, what are you doing here!" he said, pulling her into hug

"What? I can't come and visit my best friend without a reason?" Betty answered with a laugh.

Kevin laughed back  
"You're welcome here anytime, but there's always a reason Betts. Plus you just got married. "

"Married, Yeah. That's kinda why I'm here" Betty said calmly, pulling out of the embrace 

"Come inside and explain" Kevin replied. 

Walking indoors, Kevin shut the door behind them. They were greeted by Joquain, Kevin's boyfriend (a self chosen relationship with true love, the rule didn't apply in his new town.) 

"Hi Betty, We haven't seen you since the wedding" Joaquin said with a smile 

"It was only a few weeks ago" Betty said smiling back "You miss me that much?"

Joaquin chuckled  
"Something like that."

Kevin brushed a hand on Joaquins shoulder, then he and Betty went upstairs into his office.

Saying Kevin was clever, would be an understatement, he once described himself to Betty as "A borderline genius, with fashion too chic to be in an office all day." An expert in all things technology, he insisted that although he might have the brain of a geek, he would never dress like one. 

"Ok, spill! I want to know everything!" Kevin smiled, sitting down.

"Unfortunately Kev, it's not great news" Betty said, sitting down next to him.

"Oh...my...god. He has a small dick doesn't he! Betty listen, it's totally fine, you'll get used t- 

"Kev! No! We haven't even- God! No!" Betty replied, face flushing with embarrassment.

"Well it doesn't get much worse than that, so spill!"

Betty thought for a second. Kevin had been her best friend since they were in diapers. She knew she could trust him, but she also knew once she told him everything there was no going back.

"The Servion Foundation." Betty breathed out

"Elaborate please?" Kevin questioned, quirking an eyebrow

"The arranged marriages in Riverdale were made mandatory, by something called the Servion Foundation."

"Let me guess. You googled it and nothing came up?" Kevin said, leaning forward on his seat

"We just managed to find the basics. We found more webpages, but Juggie and I didn't understand any of it, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Juggie huh?" Kevin asked

"Kev" Betty started

"You know i'm only teasing, I'll help." Kevin said, wheeling the office chair over to his computer.

"Thank you so much, I owe you." Betty thanked smiling 

"You don't owe me a thing, except more visits" Kevin replied back, smiling too.

Betty nodded in agreement, then began watching the computer screen.

Instead of just typing in "The Servion Foundation" (the easy mistake Betty and Jug had made) Kevin typed in a code next to it, and it made a whole lot of a difference. 

Over 2000 search results poured in and Kevin smiled triumphantly.  
"Ok Nancy drew, where do we start?"

Four and a half hours had passed and they had checked out almost 100 links. A lot of them mentioned that Servion specialised in "social experiments" which Kevin decided was code, for what ever the hell was actually going on. Others said that Servion were extremely rich and bought out town laws, for a bigger voice in charge. 

The most promising, was a small article written by a woman named Shelby Perkins. It explained that the Servion foundation had built her a completely fake life. Her biological parents, gave her up for adoption as a newborn and the Servion foundation took her in. They gave her a new fake mum and dad, then as she grew up, a fake teacher, and as an adult fake friends and family. She said the only thing she can relate it to is the film "The Truman Show" except it was very real for her, it was her life.

"Kev, I can't thank you enough for your help, you're a life saver" Betty said hugging him 

"Anything for you Betts. Pleaaaase visit again soon, or i'll come to you?" 

"Either or Kev. Come up anytime. We'll see eachother soon, I promise." Betty replied pulling out of the hug.

"It was nice seeing you Betty" Joaquin said with a smile and a jaunty wave 

Betty smiled back  
"It was nice seeing you too, the same applies for you, come up and visit anytime"

With one last wave she got into her car and set off. She managed to drive two hours of the journey, but it was hard to concentrate on the road knowing all the things she had just found out. Realising this, she pulled into a side street and got her phone out to call Jughead, he picked up on the second ring. 

"Hi, how's everything going" said, the hopefulness embedded in his tone of voice

"Hi Juggie, it's going good, great actually. I left earlier, but we found out tons of information, a lot of it will help us"

"That's great Betts! how far away are you from home?"

"About an hour, I couldn't concentrate so I pulled into a side street."

"But you're okay to drive home right?"

"Yeah i'll be fine"

"See you later then."

"You too Juggie"

She hung up the phone with a sigh. Of course she was glad they were making progress, and she was more than happy she was doing this with Jug, it was just....stressful.

Arriving home in record time, she parked the car in the drive, gathered everything Kevin had printed off for her, and unlocked the front door.

"Hey you, I made food. I figured you'd be hungry after that journey"

"Who know Jughead Jones was a cook" Betty said with a small smile, sitting on the sofa and putting the papers next to her

"Don't get too excited, it's only lasagna." He replied, smiling back, dishing some up for both of them and sitting next to betty on the sofa. 

"Ready to hear everything we found?" Betty asked with an eyebrow raised 

Jug nodded intensely, he was invested in this just as much as she was now.

They talked and ate for an hour. Betty explained everything she had found and Jug listened, chiming in here and there.

"Okay so Shelby Perkins is the last documented victim, by the Servion Foundation" Betty said 

"So we need to speak to her" Jug replied with a nod

"Exactly, but how do we find her address?" Betty said thinking out loud and tapping her fingers on the table. 

"Maybe simple google could be of help this time? We could check the address books" 

Betty nodded in agreement, and Jug started up his laptop. Googling 'Shelby Perkins Address" they were given fifty search results.

"How will we know which is the right one?" Betty says

"Well she's small town based right? The SF only target small towns so, that rules out at least 30 of these people."

"Wait! Kev said that the SF targeted a little town called Netsville around the time Shelby was born, I'll bet she lives there."

"Okay, so 'Shelby Perkins, Netsville' let's see what we got" he said clicking the search bar, and hoping they'd got it right. 

One address came up, and it was just the one they were looking for

Shelby Perkins  
75 Meadow Wood Gardens  
Netsville 

"Well you know what that means" Betty said with a small smile

"Yep, rest well tonight Betty, we have a trip down to Netsville tomorrow." he said with a smile back

Finally, they were getting somewhere, putting together clues, seeking out sources, finding evidence. 

They were one step closer to justice, one step closer to the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love reading feedback :)


	8. it's in the jelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi loves!♡  
> i think i did a pretty good job updating this chapter, it's only been a few days since the last :)  
> (HUGE shout out to the real! bethy for helping me with this when i had writers block, love you <3)  
> anyways and without further ado, enjoy, chapter eight;

The golden ticket into the information. The key to an unknown future 

-Unknown

\----------------------------------------------

"Betts, i've tried to be nice, but if you don't turn off that horribly obnoxious country song, within the next minute, I will kick you out the car."

They had left early in the morning, extra time to get lost. After driving in circles and listening to Jug argue with the Satnav for about an hour, they finally set on a steady and direct route to Netsville.

"Pleaseeee Jughead, you chose the last song, and I happen to love 'obnoxious' country music." She said with a small giggle 

Jug rolled his eyes, but gave in and turned up the music for her. 

"Thank you Juggie" she said, with extra sweetness lined in her tone

Jug shot her a mock angry look, but his expression quickly softened into a smile  
"Yeah, Yeah, you're welcome." he said quietly 

Betty rest her head against the window, softly humming to the tune playing, she really did love country music. 

Although it was still early, the sun was a golden anchor, and it shone directly onto Jugheads face. Betty studied him, she had never properly looked at him. Now properly taking him in for all he was worth, she realised that he was very attractive. His eyes were a piercing sea blue, his lips chapped but plump, his moles marking his defined jawline, his-

"Betty?" Jug said quirking an eyebrow and slicing through her reverie 

"Yes" she said, re-composing her self. Trying not to let her thoughts seep, through her body language.

"You were staring" he smiled, cocking his head 

"What, no, no, I was ..uh daydreaming" she said, trying to fight back her embarrassment.

"Okay" Jug smiled again, with a playful shrug

Betty breathed out a sigh in relief. What was wrong with her, staring at him like that. He was her fake husband and a new found friend, that was it. Besides she should be focusing on the really important stuff, like what on earth they were gonna say to Shelby Perkins.

\--- 

A devitalising hour later, they pulled up to the house. They made a mutual agreement that Betty would talk first, woman to woman, or something like that.

"You ready?" Jug said, opening the front gate for her 

"Nope." Betty said, mentally preparing herself, for all the directions this interaction could go in 

Jug placed a hand on her over hers  
"It's gonna be ok, if things get a bit too…overwhelming, we can leave."

Betty nodded with a smile, trying to interject as much positivity into herself as possible  
"You're right, you're right, thanks Juggie."

He smiled back and knocked on the front door.

No one answered for about thirty seconds. Just as Betty was about to suggest making a run for it, the door swung open and a women in her late thirties graced their presence.

"I don't want to sign up for any charities" she said in a ratty voice 

"Oh no, we're not charity." Betty said with a smile "We were hoping we could talk to Shelby Perkins?" 

"That's me." she said clearly annoyed "What newspaper do you work for huh? Trying to get more information out of me for a story?" 

Betty froze, she was panicking. Confrontation was not her strong point by any means. Jug looked over at her, recognised this and stepped in.

"Hi Miss Perkins, we don't work for a newspaper. We come from a town called Riverdale, which is under the grips of the Servion Foundation. We were hoping we could ask questions, but not for a newspaper, we want to help."

Shelby looked between the two of them and sighed  
"Fine come on in, it's a bit messy because my toddlers been playing, but I'm guessing you won't mind."

Betty smiled gratefully  
"Not at all, thank you so much"

Shelby nodded and stepped aside to let them in, they both sat neatly on the sofa.  
"What are your names?" Shelby asked bluntly 

"I'm Betty and this is Jughead" Betty said politely 

A little girl toddled up to Betty and grinned  
"I'm called Bethy too!" she said excitedly, mishearing her name 

Betty smiled back warmly, not wanting to ruin her fun  
"Wow! We're name twins!"

Bethy giggled and toddled back to her dolls

Jughead nodded at Bethy  
"Is she yours? Biologically I mean?" he asked Shelby

"Yep" she said slowly "The only real thing I've gained from the SF" 

There was an awkward silence then Jughead nudged Betty gently, "Speak" he mouthed to her.

"It must be so awful, having these people control your whole life" Betty said lamely, not knowing what to say, I mean, what do you say, to someone who's had there whole life under surveillance. 

"Ha!" Shelby said making Bethy jump "They don't control my life no more, no they fucking don't"

Jughead looked at her, trying to figure out what she meant  
"You mean you managed to get away from them? How?"

Shelby slowly explained her whole situation to them. There was way more to it than they ever could of imagined. She figured out something was up when she was 19. She had overheard a conversation, between someone she now knew as the SF governor and who at the time she thought was her best friend. 

"He was firing her, firing her for caring too much, getting too invested, being unprofessional." she spat out, laying down her hatred via every syllable 

Betty and Jug listened to everything fully intrigued, for hours on end. They hadn't realised how much reach the SF had.

Shelby told them a lot. They found out the ins and outs of her entire childhood, the traps she set for information, how she hustled the company for information. 

Then there were the difficult parts, like about how once she had found out, properly what they were doing to her, she did the obvious thing and told the police. The police couldn't-, more so wouldn't, do anything. Thanks to the huge chunk of cash SF put in their pocket. So instead, they made a mutual agreement, that Shelby could live her own free life secluded and in peace, so as long she took Bethy to a doctors appointment with them every six months.

"Did you agree to it?" Jughead asked 

"What do you think boy! Of course I did!" Shelby replied rolling her eyes 

"But, do you know what they do to Bethy? At the appointments I mean?" Betty asked, eyes blown wide with panic 

"Of course not. But I had a chance and I jumped at it, wouldn't you in my position?"

"Miss Perkins" Jughead said slowly "In Riverdale the Servion Foundation installed arranged marriages. For psychological testing or some crap like that. Anyone who doesn't abide by the marriage rules, goes to a doctors appointment. The doctors appointment completely changes their mindset on them. They don't remember anything, from the appointment when they come out."

"What has that got to do with my Bethy." Shelby said protectively 

"We don't know anything for sure" Betty answered  
"But we have presumed that the 'doctors' use some sort of chemical treatment, to change peoples opinions. What if Bethy is receiving the same?"

Shelbys face turned to one of sheer panic, she glanced over at Bethy and saw her happily playing dolls.

"Bethy darling?" She spoke her whole tone changing 

"Yesss mommmy" she said in a sing song manner 

"You know when we travel on the big bus, and go see the men in white coats"

"The seveeon dation" Bethy replied, wrinkling her nose 

"What do you do when you're there?" Shelby asked, the tension noticeable in her tone, waiting for an answer. 

"Ummm" she said sticking her tongue out, thinking her hardest  
"I eat some jelly, then I'm asleep, then I wake up and I draw some pictures, then I'm home!" She finished, almost like she was waiting for a-round-of-applause.

Shelby sighed in relief  
"Seems like pretty basic stuff to me" she said turning to the duo "And she remembers what happens" 

"Why don't we take a break" Jughead said breathing out slowly 

\--- 

They took a twenty minuet break, Shelby was played with Bethy. While Jug and Betty discussed everything they'd found out.

"They put Bethy to sleep" Jughead whispered knowingly 

"Yeah, they probably spike the jelly with sleeping medicine" Betty said sadly 

"We've found out enough for now, We can leave if you want. I think we should get her number though." Jughead said slowly 

Betty nodded slowly, the day had been emotionally draining. There was a lot of information to register and take in.

They said there farewells to Shelby and Bethy, promising to keep in touch.

"I believe in you guys" Shelby said "Go show the SF what your made of, take them down once and for all!"

"I really hope we can" Betty said with a smile 

"Oh we will" Jughead said, with pure determination in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love reading feedback :)


	9. chilling yet fulfilling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi my loves!♡  
> i did the worst once again and left it an entire month before my next update :/  
> as an apology, i'm going to post the next chapter tomorrow  
> i hope u guys can forgive me !  
> this is for sure my favourite chapter yet  
> so here we go, chapter nine;

Sprint like a fox. Hum like a bee. Be quick and vigilant and you'll succeed.

— Thomas Mcdodare

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been four days, and the investigative duo had decided they needed a plan to break and enter, in record time, without getting caught. With extensive research, numerous snack breaks and phone call with Kevin, they had found their way in. The plan was set and ready, now all they had to do was pull it off.

'The Servion Foundation', set in stone, rested on abnormally large iron gates.

In the dark abyss of night the moon shone, not only lighting up the sky, but hitting the gates just perfectly, increasing how gothic it looked.

"God, this place gives me the creeps" Jughead said

"It looks like something out of goosebumps" Betty replied, shaking to prove her point 

"Ever the referencer" he quipped with a smile

"You know me" she smiled back

They had left the house at 9:00pm aiming to arrive at 11:00, arriving just five minutes after their goal, they had no complaints. Betty decided it was best to wear all black, something about blending in with their surroundings. Jughead secretly suspected she just wanted to feel like a ninja, but had obliged anyway. 

"Are you ready Betts?" Jug said steadily 

"I'm worried." Betty admitted, voice full of dread

"Hey" he said taking her hand, ignoring the obvious jolt of electricity he felt through his body  
"It's going to be okay, as long as we're quick on our feet and stay alert, it'll be okay"

"I don't know, there's still time to go back" She replied with a frown, shivering

Jughead took his jacket off and offered it to her, she took it gratefully, zipped it up and then sighed.

"I know what you're thinking Juggie, I agree. We have to go in, otherwise all of this would be for nothing, so, let's do this."

He smiled and nodded, "Let's do this."

Carefully and quietly, they walked away from their car, which was hidden by a sheet. Jughead has suggested parking it a block away, incase it got spotted, but Betty disagreed, her arguement being they would need it close, in the case of a quick getaway. 

Crawling under an unruly hedge and then under a fence, they arrived at the back entrance. They located the drain pipe Kevin instructed them to climb, although they had tried to find another way in, the only way was up.

"Betty, you need to go first, you're smaller and if you fall, I need to be able to catch you" Jug whispered

Betty nodded and began shakily climbing up the drain pipe, it was surprisingly easier than she had suspected and made it up pretty easily. Jug followed close behind and once reaching the top, joined Betty on a thick ledge, that was more than capable of holding their weight. Jughead tied a rope around the drain pipe for when they needed to get down, he didn't want to risk jumping. 

"What did Kev say we have to do next?" Betty whispered, extremely hyper aware, of just how far off the ground they were 

"He said there's an old window that has one pane of glass, it's ancient and the only one in the entire building, that hasn't been upgraded, we have to get to it" he whispered back, pointing at the one he meant

Betty gestured to where she thought was best to move, Jug nodded and gently squeezed her shoulder, indicating her to go.

Carefully, she made a small jump to a ledge right next to them, she then climbed yet another drain pipe, until reaching the ledge with said window. Jughead followed her footsteps, leaving rope where it was needed until he reached her. 

"Are you okay?" he whispered, catching his breath

"I'm okay" she breathed out "What's next"

"We should be able to push open this window with no struggle" he said motioning to it

Betty silently pushed the window open and climbed through, Jughead shadowed her movement. They both landed lightly on their feet, a mere three feet drop.

"Holy shit" Betty whispered

Jughead put a finger to his lip and took her hand, he pulled her next to him behind a wall

"They have hundreds of cameras, all over Betts, they pick up sound, we need to be really quiet.

Betty nodded "Where do we go?" 

"I'm not sure, Kevin said look for the office, we need to simultaneously look for it and dodge all cameras." He said, panic noticeable in his voice 

It was Betty's turn to put on the boots and take charge, she brushed a hand against his cheek and whispered "We've got this, just follow me, ok?"

He looked at her for a little to long, the reality of the situation they were in, breaking him from his gaze. 

He nodded and followed her lead.

Betty edged closer to wall, her back pressed firmly against it, the camera they were avoiding as of now, would miss them by a hair. Jug, ever her shadow, did the exact same and they managed to get out of the room. Once out, they came to a hallway, they both ducked behind a hospital bed. 

"Good job" He whispered with a thumbs up 

Betty smiled warmly, then whispered back "Which hallway do we take, there's literally a dozen" 

"The floorplan referenced the green, let's go down that one" he whispered gesturing to where he meant 

She nodded and crawled out from behind the hospital bed, scrambling to her feet and getting behind a wall in record time, Jughead never far behind. Slowly edging down the hallway, they slipped through the closest open door, which happen to lead to exactly where they needed to go.

"What exactly are we looking for" Jughead whispered shutting the door quietly behind them

"I spoke with Shelby on the phone last night and she said to look for files and USBs" Betty replied, eyes darting around the room checking for cameras 

Jug nodded and walked over to the desk, beginning to open a drawer and scoffing lightly when he realised it was locked. Betty turned to him and smiled, pulling a hair grip out of her hair, she picked the lock with visible ease and fought back a laugh when Jug playfully rolled his eyes at her.

They pulled out files upon files out of the draw, endless names of people, who no doubt were in the same position, as Shelby once was. 

"Look at the tag on this one, Bethy Perkins, that's her file" Jug whispered 

Betty nodded and put it into his backpack

"This one says Riverdale AM" she whispered There's a USB too" 

Just as Jughead was about to reply, there was an audible crash in another room and a loud voice rang out.

Betty looked at Jughead alarmed, He stuffed the remaining files they needed into his backpack, zipped it up and put it on, while Betty was closing and re-locking the drawer.

Then he grabbed her hand squeezed it gently, and whispered  
"Get ready to run"

They heard the voice getting louder and closer towards the door behind them, Jughead said the word, and they ran out the door. 

Quickly and quietly, trying their hardest to avoid the tell-tale security cameras, they made it to the window escape in record time. Betty almost flung herself on to the ledge and down the drainpipes, grateful that Jughead had put up ropes. Jughead close behind, skilfully untying the ropes and praying the drop wouldn't be too sheer.

When they were both on ground, they took a moment to catch their breath, before hearing a clear and loud voice ring out on speakers 

THIS AREA IS SURROUNDED STEP DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP

Jughead grabbed Bettys hand and practically dragged her under the fence, then through the hedge. They sprinted to the car, which had gone unnoticed. Jughead unlocked the doors, while Betty grabbed the sheet, throwing it onto her seat, they both jumped in and Jughead started the car, driving away, breaking every speeding law known to man. 

They had been driving for about 10 minuets and Betty still hadn't managed to calm down. The whole situation had filled her body with panic and she had shed some tears. Jughead was using one hand to drive but he had a hand on her shoulder, his means of comfort. Knowing that they were a far enough distance away he pulled into a side street and turned to look at her. 

"Hey" he said quietly 

"Hi" she replied, but it came out as a sob

"Oh Betty" Jughead said brokenly, reaching out to give her a hug

The car made it uncomfortable, but for some reason she felt safe in his arms. The mixed smell of his cologne and natural scent grounded her and she managed to gain some control over her breathing, letting of soft breaths every few seconds. 

"Do you think they saw us" she whispered after a while 

"I think they missed us by our tails. We're okay Betty, you're okay" he said gently 

"I never expected it to get so out of hand" she replied with a shaky breath

"Neither did I" he replied "It only goes forward from here Betts, we have everything we need. But for now, we're going home, you need rest" he said, stroking her hair

She sat up and sniffled with a nod

"Thank you Juggie, for everything." she said with a yawn before settling into her seat, and falling asleep within seconds 

They arrived at home and hour later. Jug gently shook Betty awake, and she opened her eyes, and smiled sleepily at Jughead. 

"Are we home" she mumbled

"We're home" he said, getting out and opening her car door.

 

It was hours later, around 4:00am and they had long ago settled down. Jughead woke with a start, to a blood curdling scream

He jumped off of the sofa and ran up to Bettys room, pushing the door open, he saw she was sat up in bed with tears streaming down her face.

"Betts" he said gently "What's wrong?"

"I had a ni-nightmare" she said shaking "We were caught by SF they tried to kill you I can't–" she didn't finish speaking and instead let out another sob 

He sat down one the bed, cradling her in his arms, quietly trying to comfort her. She cried all over his shirt and then cried more when she realised she had done so. Eventually her tears subsided, but she still felt shaky and scared. 

"Juggie will you stay in here tonight" she murmured, clearly worn out

He hesitated for a second, then nodded, gently getting into the duvet with her.

They lay awkwardly next to eachother for .2 seconds, but Betty then rolled into Jughead, laying her head on his chest. His arms naturally fell around her waist and soon enough, the pair fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love reading feedback :)


	10. shrill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi loves!♡  
> thanks for leaving kudos, it makes me super happy :)  
> this chapter might be a mess, i don't really like the way i wrote it and it's also quite short, but hey-ho  
> here's chapter 10;

deranged  
dɪˈreɪn(d)ʒd  
adjective  
mad; insane.

\----------------------------------

Eggs. 

Jughead open his eyes and got a strong whiff of eggs. Which meant one of two things, either Betty had started a chicken farm in their kitchen, or she was making breakfast. 

He rubbed his eyes and sat up in the bed, noting the fact that Betty had somehow made it neat, while he was still tucked up. Pulling on a clean t-shirt, he wandered down into the kitchen to investigate.

"Good morning" Betty said with a smile "I made eggs, bacon too"

"You didn't have to make breakfast Betts, cornflakes are surprisingly nutrious" he said, smiling back 

She laughed "I know I didn't have to, it's kind of a sorry-I-cried-all-over-you-and-thanks-for-comforting-me token" 

He smiled again, ever since he moved in with her, all he seemed to do was smile, it didn't mean anything, obviously. But it was a nice change of pace.

"You don't need to apologise, yesterday was rough." 

She nodded "Let's eat breakfast and go through what we found."

Jughead ate a forkful of egg and switched on his laptop, while Betty sorted through the files. Slotting in the USB, an old looking video came up. Jughead quirked an eyebrow at Betty and she nodded, indicating him to press play. A masked face came up on the screen, and spoke in a chilling tone.

 

EXPERIMENT 19.80 RIVERDALE, ARRANGED MARRIAGE 

It has been decided as of today, that the Servion Foundation will impose the law of arranged marriage onto Riverdale. 

If one refuses this law, they will be taken in for chemical treatmentation. 

If they refuse/fight chemical treatmentation, they will be eradicated. Taken into the SF headquarters, and brainwashed. 

Riverdale will follow the rules of the Servion Foundation.

Arranged marriage is a forced situation, An experiment. 

Chemical treatmentaion is installed to see how we can change their minds. 

We are practising borderline mind control with science. 

It has been noted that if Mayor McCoy refuses our proposals, she too will be eradicated. 

FIN

 

Betty looked at Jughead, her face pale and her mouth open in shock. Jugheads face shadowed hers and he swore under his breath.

"Jug this is fucking insane, how do they - how do we fix this"

He shook is head in disbelief "I have no idea, we need to go to the police, surely"

"Shelby by tried that, they didn't listen, they can't help"

"But we have solid proof, not even including all the evidence that's probably in this files."

"The files, surely we should go through them first"

Jughead nodded and opened up the file. It had hundreds of names and data on all the people on riverdale they had treated. While searching through they came across Veronica's file and also Polly's, Betty made a mental note to tell them later. 

"Juggie, I don't know how to feel right now" she said sighing deeply

He out his hand over hers and nodded 

"Ditto, This should be a good thing, we have the evidence to finish this, but these people are seriously deranged."

"Too many people have been hurt." she said sadly "We should call Shelby, and go through Bethy's file"

 

Jug nodded and pulled out his phone, Shelby answered on the second ring.

"Hi kids, what do you need?" She said seemingly in a good mood

"Shelby" Betty started "We broke into the SF headquarters yesterday" 

"No way! How did it go, what did you guys find out?" she said in near shock

"It's bad." Jughead said "For riverdale anyway"

They both explained almost getting caught at the SF and then everything they had found out.

"Oh my god" Shelby muttered 

"Basically we've come to the conclusion, that they're a huge crazy science foundation, with way to much authority." 

"Pigs." Shelby spat "They're pigs."

" Also, um, we have Bethy's file here." Betty spoke

"Well open it up, what does it say!" She said, both anxious and impatient 

They opened it and read. It had a lot of information, X-Rays, her brain activity and the pills they made her take.

"They give her seventeen different fucking pills, SEVENTEEN" Shelby shouted, clearly outraged 

"It says that they're trying to increase her intelligence, make her learn things 5X faster than the normal human rate" Betty said softly

"Can she read yet?" Jughead questioned 

"Yeah she's been reading since she was three" Shelby replied, the realisation hitting her like a truck.

"I guess they made this treatment, and needed to test it on a child, and Bethy was just there." Betty said, sadly

"Well what do I do. Should I stop letting her go to appointments. Do I take her and run?"

Jughead kept reading then spoke all of a sudden alert "Shelby!" he said "It says here that Bethy is a contingency plan, if her file goes missing, they take her."

"BETHY!" Shelby yelled, noise indicating that she had stood up and was searching for her 

She was about to check the living room, but stopped when she heard a shrill scream and car door slam outside, and looked out the window just in time to see a black truck drive away

"They took her!" She shouted "What do I do!"

"Shelby, calm down, call 911. Don't panic, they're not going to hurt her" Jughead said slowly

"What the fuck do you mean calm down, they took my daughter!" She shouted again

"This is your fault" she said icily, before hanging up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love reading feedback :)


	11. stings and honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi loves! ♡  
> this chapter is pretty long (for me anyway) hope you don't mind!  
> chapter eleven;

”For life and death are one,  
even as the river and the sea are one”

– Khalil Gibran  
\----------------------–-----------------

"We've done some crazy things in our time, but kidnapping a child? That's got to make top three"

It had been a day since Bethy had been taken, with no return. Shelby was distraught and had phoned the police, predictably there was absolutely nothing they could do. So, after Betty and Jughead had apologised profusely over the phone to Shelby, Jug came to the conclusion that they needed to kidnap her right back. Both Shelby and Betty said that the idea was crazy, but they were both desperate to get her back, and time was running out. So in all in hectic measure, they agreed to the plan. 

"We're only kidnapping what was originally kidnapped" Jughead said like that justified it, while getting into the car

"Juggie, I know it's mandatory that we get Bethy back, but it was dangerous enough going into the SF last time, and that was in the middle of the night. It's broad daylight now, and it'll be under watch no doubt." 

He nodded  
"It's going to be a lot harder this time around."

"I'm just - I'm not sure I can do this again. If anything happened to Bethy, I could never forgive myself, but going back in that place, what if someone gets hurt?"

"Betts" he said gently "I can't promise that we won't get caught and I definetly can't promise that this will go to plan, but I can and do promise that I won't let anything happen to you, I'll keep you safe."

"It's not me I'm worried about, Jug." she whispered placing a hand on his face.

He melted into her touch, of course he didn't admit that it to himself. He found it endearing that she cared, that was all. Besides, they had bigger problems than his new found emotional attachment to his situated wife, so he brushed it aside. 

They arrived an hour later. This time, parking five minutes away, the last thing they needed was someone spotting their car and destroying it. 

"How do we get in this time?" Betty questioned "Guards will be patrolling everywhere, including the backdoor."

"Last night I was looking at the floor-plans again and I came across underground tunnels. There's a tunnel, that starts about 5ft away from the main gate, if we can get to that undetected, we've found our way in." Jug spoke

"And once we're in?" She asked 

"We'll cross that bridge when we reach it" he said knowingly 

Betty shook her head with a small laugh  
"This plan screams the Scooby gang, except they created it when they were high"

He laughed heartily "I think the Scooby gang are a little too advanced for our profession" 

\---

They both got out the car and Jug took his beanie off and put it on his seat, deciding that the relic was to precious to potentially damage in their rendezvous. Making sure the car door was in fact locked, they headed in the direction of the SF. 

Upon arrival they heard a lot of noise, walkie-talkies galore and what seemed to be machinery. Betty grabbed Jugs arm and pulled him towards a ladder, with zero time to explain, she scrambled down, Jug following her move. Until they were both in what seemed to be an old dried up well.

"Nice thinking" Jughead said, sitting on the cold floor "They'll never find us here"

Betty sat down too and nodded with a smile "We'll wait for people to disperse, once the noise gets less prominent we'll climb back up" 

"Yeah as long as we check on the guards every so often, we'll be safe down here."

Betty nodded with a yawn "How long do you think we'll be holed up down here?"

"An hour maybe two?" Jughead shrugged "You get much rest last night?" 

Betty shook her head "I think I dozed off for an hour, but that's all I could manage. I kept having nightmares of...Well you know."

Jughead nodded and touched a soothing hand to her arm. Ever since their way-too-close-call with the guard, Betty had been having multiple nightmares per night. They kept her up sobbing for hours, resulting in Jughead climbing into bed and comforting her. She was extremely grateful for him, everything he was doing somewhat helped and she felt a great sense of calm when he was around.

"You know you could try and nap here, since it's going to take a while for things to slow down up there" he said, cocking his head

Bettys contemplation showed in her face, before she nodded  
"That's a good idea, are you sure though? I don't want to leave you alone"

"I won't be alone Betts, get some rest. I'll wake you when it's go time"

Betty nodded gratefully and began to lie down on the floor, before Jug stopped her and put his jacket where she was going to lay her head. She smiled at him and lied down, before drifting off to sleep.

\---

"HELP" HELP" "PLEASE NO, NO, NO, N-"

Betty's eyes shot open to Jughead looking panic stricken, gently shaking her awake, she could feel her face was wet, and recognised the fact she'd had yet another nightmare. She clung to Jughead, shaking profusely in his arms, he was probably sick of her spells, but right now she needed him.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed out 

"Hey" he spoke mumbling into her hair "don't apologise, you did nothing wrong"

"You shouldn't have to put up with this" she whispered "with me"

"Betts, I want to help you. I want you to be okay." he whispered back, tightening his arms around her waist

She let out a shaky breath and smiled, realising he couldn't see her smile, she pulled out of the hug and looked at him

"Thank you Juggie." She said sincerely 

"You say that too much" he said with a smile

"And I'll keep saying it until you understand how grateful I am for you. Seriously Jug, thank you, for everything. For being kind, considerate, respecting my wishes, agreeing to investigate the SF, letting me win when we play scrabble, carrying me to bed when I'm too tired to walk, helping me through emotional breakdowns and for just co-existing with me. I appreciate you, so much."

"Betty" Jughead whispered full of emotion, lifting his hand to her cheek, eyes flicking down at her lips, her eyes mirrored the movement and their faces got closer, but before anything could progress, Jugheads watch went off, breaking their moment and indicating go time. 

"Is it time?" Betty croaked out, moving a little, out of Jugheads face

He breathed in anxiously and nodded 

"Earlier, while you were sleeping, I heard some guards talking. They said they were heading out at 5:00pm for a break, so I set my watch."

Betty nodded and stood up, they both walked to the ladder and Jug motioned for her to climb up first. She did as instructed and he followed after, when they both made it back to daylight, they ran to the first bush they could see, somewhere to plan from, undetected.

"Ok, the main gate seems to be clear, the hole is really big, we literally can't miss it." Jughead said, hushed

Betty nodded "We still have to move quickly though, even though the guards are away, the cameras are still running"

Jughead tapped his nose "I called our dear friend Kevin, while you were in the world of sleep. I asked him if there was anyway he could help and he managed to tap into the security system. The camera by the main gate is off for now but it's only a matter of time before they realise, and turn it back on. So we have to act quickly."

Betty smiled gratefully, the camera being off was a big help, both for their plan and her anxiety. 

"Ok, let's do this" she said, tightening her ponytail 

They ran out from the bush and sped-walked towards the main gate. Betty nudged Jug, pointing to the hole they needed to go down. He nodded and they darted to it, once there, they both lifted up the huge lid and analysed how far of a drop it was down, pretty far.

"Betty let me go first" Jug said "I can catch you"

Betty nodded and he edged towards the hole, before jumping down and landing at the bottom with a thud.

"Juggie? Are you okay?" Betty spoke hoarsely 

"I'm okay" He shouted "It's your turn" 

She took a deep breath and jumped. It wasn't as bad as anticipated and when reaching the ground she realised Jughead was holding onto her, she was ok. 

"Good job" he said, brushing the loose strands of hair out of her face. 

Betty blushed, then smiled lightly  
"What's next" she whispered

"Next we head down these tunnels and see where they take us" Jug spoke 

Betty nodded, pulling out her flashlight, Jug looked at it and grinned 

She grinned sheepishly back  
"What can I say, I'm not the biggest fan of the dark" 

With another smile, Jughead gently pushed her in front of him, he claimed it was because she needed to light the way, but she was sure he was just nervous. The tunnels were freezing and pretty unpleasent, and it was apparent that nobody had been down there for a while. 

They had walking, for around five minutes, and had been using mindless chatter as a pass time. 

"Betty, I'm telling you, cavemen did not live in these tunnels" Jughead laughed

"So you're a historian now are you?" She quipped

"I don't have to be a historian to know that, Betts" He said shaking his head 

"Whatever" she giggled "Look that's our way up" She said pointing at a ladder 

"I wonder where that'll take us" Jug said thoughtfully 

"Let's find out" Betty replied with a smile 

They climbed up the ladder, Betty stuck her head out of the hole first. It seemed they were in a basement, meaning that there wasn't anyone there to stop them, at least not yet . 

Once they were both out and standing, Jug looked out of a small window, and recognised what seemed to be the back gate, and that ever-so familiar bush he was dragged under last time, so it was safe to say their plan had worked. 

"We have to get up to the next floor, but how do we do that, undetected?" Betty pondered 

Jughead was about to reply, but an open box on the floor caught his eye. Kicking the box slightly with his shoe, it revealed SF uniforms. He definitely wasn't one for cosplay, but this was their ticket in.

"I have an idea" he said holding up an SF lab coat

Betty laughed  
"This is something straight out of a movie, I can't believe us"

Jughead smiled and put a lab coat on, she did the same and it somewhat made a difference. For what it was worth, the excuse "We work here and got lost" was a lot more fathomable then "We broke in and we need to kidnap a child."

Walking out of the basement and heading towards the lift, they were hit with their next dilemma, that being they had zero clue which floor to go to.

"We could split up?" Betty suggested 

Jughead frowned  
"Is that a good idea Betts, I mean it's kinda dangerous" 

Betty smiled warmly  
"Juggie, as far as everyone here knows, we're members of staff. If anything happens we can text eachother. It'll be fine"

Jughead sighed, then nodded. Betty was a grown woman for Gods sakes, he didn't need to profusely worry about her.

They both got in the lift and Betty got off first. She decided her best bet was to keep her head down and find an information board. That way she could see exactly what area Bethy would be in, without speaking to anyone and drawing attention to herself. 

"Excuse me?" a woman's voice spoke

Betty turned around and put on a fake smile

"Yes?" She spoke, hoping the worry wasn't audible in her voice

"You're wearing your lab coat inside-out " she said with a smile

Betty breathed out and sighed, with yet another fake smile, she turned her coat the right way round.

The woman began to walk away, but she stopped her.

"Uh, I'm new to working here and I was wondering if you had any idea what floor the 'Holding lab' is on?"

"Ah yes, that explains why I don't recognise you, it's floor number 5"

Betty said her thanks and got out her phone, to text Jughead the information.

Meanwhile on Jugheads floor (number 2) he was completely stumped. It seemed to be the 'stock' floor where they had all types of medicine, none of which were over-the-counter. There was also a lot of machinery and what looked to be cages, he didn't even want to begin to think about what they were used for. The floor was pretty much empty, and silent and he decided that it wasn't the one. 

He began to unlock his phone to text Betty and saw she already had left him a few.

Betts : Juggie come to floor 5

Betts: and come fast, I don't know how much more fake smiling I can take 

He chuckled, put his phone back in his pocket and headed to the lift.

\--

"Jug" Betty hissed, motioning towards a door

He walked over and smiled  
"How did you work out which floor to go to?"

"One of the staff told me, I played new girl" Betty spoke, smiling in return

He nodded and pushed open the door. It lead into a huge room, full of hospital beds, more cages and testing equipment, it also had a lot of people in it.

"How are we going to find Bethy in here?" Jug whispered 

"I have an idea of how to get everyone out, but we have to locate her first" Betty said hushed

They both slowly scanned the room and spotted her at the back, she seemed to be fully concentrated and writing. 

"Jug, you need to get ready to grab Bethy and run, I'm going to pull the fire alarm" Betty said 

"Betty, no, what if you get caught? he argued 

"I won't. Besides its the only way, i'll be fine" she said, and before he could argue further, she ran off to find the alarm.

Jughead cursed under his breath, she was too headstrong. Thankful that a) he had gone unnoticed and b) Bethy wasn't being watched, he walked over to her quietly.

"Jughead" Bethy said with a grin, offering him a pencil 

"Hi Bethy, are you ready to get out of here?" He spoke lowly, with a smile

She shook her head sadly  
"I tried escape and they gave me yucky medicine. They might give you medicine too"

"Don't worry kid, neither of us are having medicine" 

Just as he said that the fire alarm went off, indicating that Betty had managed to locate it undetected. The staff began rounding up the kids and adults on the floor and Jughead picked Bethy up.

"Hold on tight" He said, before running past the overly crowded fire escape and straight to the main entrance

"Jug" Betty called, catching up with him

"Twin!" Bethy said with a giggle, reaching out to Betty

Betty took Bethy from Jughead, and they all began running. Jug lead the way, he headed towards the lift, figuring that although mostly everyone was outside, he didn't want to risk them getting caught. Once the lift had dinged and reached the basement, they headed back down the hole, and through the tunnels. Jug suggested letting Bethy walk, but Betty refused, making the point that it was unsafe for her to walk in the dark. After walking for another five minuets, they made it out the other side and Jughead went up first, the main gate and area around it, was predictably empty, since everyone thought there was a fire and they safely made it off of SF soil. 

"We did it!" Betty grinned, nudging Jugheads shoulder 

"We sure did" he said grinning back "Bethy, how are you feeling kid"

"Yucky" she replied with a yawn "I want momma" 

"We're taking you to her now sweetie" Betty said softly, stroking her head

They made it to the car and Jughead strapped Bethy in, putting her in a car seat that Polly let them borrow, luckily, without any questions. Betty sat in the passenger seat, and once Bethy was buckled up Jug put the car into drive. 

"Netsville here we come" Jughead smiled

"Should I call Shelby? She's probably worried out of her mind" Betty said

Jug nodded  
"That's probably a good idea"

Shelby picked up on the first ring full of questions and panic 

"How did it go? Did you get her? Is anyone hurt?"

"We got her, she feels sick, but she's sleeping it off" Betty spoke

"Oh thank god" Shelby breathed out "Thank you guys, so much."

"Don't thank us" Betty said

"Where are you guys now? Can she come home today? Or are you keeping her with you?"

"We're en route to Netsville, Bethy will be with you in about two hours" Jughead said

"See you then, thank you guys again" Shelby spoke, before hanging up the phone.

\---

They arrived at Shelby's in record time and brought Bethy in. Shelby clung to her and cried into her hair, promising that she'd never let anything happen to her again. Betty and Jughead apologised and then apologised again, explaining they had to get home. Shelby understood and they said their goodbyes. 

Once back in the car they both breathed a sigh of relief. They had successfully kidnapped Bethy, undetected, and she wasn't harmed in the process.

"We make a pretty good team Betts" Jughead said, eyes focused on the motorway

"A dynamic duo" Betty replied with a smile, then looked at Jugheads arm and saw a long cut across it "What's this" she said softly running her finger over it

"I think I cut myself when I jumped into the hole, I'll be ok" he said with a smile 

"Juggie, that's a really deep cut, I'll clean it up when we get home" she said shaking her head

He smiled at her worry, and patted her hand, she ran her thumb over his fingers, not daring to look him in the eye. 

\---

When they got home Betty wasted no time, heading straight to the kitchen and grabbing bandages and antiseptic. Sitting him down on the couch, she rubbed the antiseptic into the cut, apologising when he winced at the sting.

"I know how to put bandages on you know" He said with a smile

"Yeah, but I want to do it, I don't trust that you'll do it right" she said with a small laugh

"Are you doubting my medical skills cooper?" He said with a grin

"Jones" she corrected with a blush "And no, but I'm doubting that you'll take care of it"

He smiled and moved her hair out of her face. She looked up and into his eyes, then down at his lips, then back up his eyes. She wanted to kiss him. She knew she shouldn't, he was her husband, sure, but not by choice. Everything they had been working towards was to stop this, all the time they put in, was to put an end to the inevitable situation, marrying someone you didn't love. 

But then his lips were on hers and it felt incredible. They had only kissed once before, but never by choice. It shouldn't feel so good, but it did. He put his hand on her face, his thumb sweeping gently under her chin, he had wanted this for longer than he was willing to admit. 

Once they pulled apart he breathed out, Betty looked slightly alarmed, and slightly frazzled. 

"That was...." she said 

"Nice?" he questioned 

"Nice." she nodded with a sigh

"Shall we talk about this now, or wait till tomorrow?" He said with a smile

"Tomorrow" Betty smiled "Goodnight" she said before walking upstairs to sleep

Jughead lied down on the couch with a smile, this was a messy situation, and there was a lot to talk about no doubt, but he was happy, and he guessed so was she and that's all that mattered.

One floor up, Betty was getting into bed. It was lonely without Jughead, but she ignored it. She was happy she realised, for the first time in a while she was genuinely happy. Which was ironic considering three months ago marrying Jughead was the last thing on this planet she wanted. 

Two people, on two separate floors, with one messed up love story, falling asleep peacefully.

The calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love reading feedback :)


	12. impetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi loves! ♡  
> i was gonna try and finish this before the season two premiere but then i realised that was impossible (??)  
> i hope you guys are still interested in reading, even though we have lots of content coming our way!  
> *shoutout to chloe for being such a supportive angel, ilu!*
> 
> anyways, enjoy!  
> chapter 12;

“Injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere“ 

– Martin Luther King Jr.

\----------------------------------------

Betty opened her eyes and stretched languidly. She had managed to sleep the entire night with zero nightmares. Although she knew dreams weren't something you could necessarily control, she still felt somewhat proud of herself.

Checking the time on her phone, she noted that it was 10:00am, she had slept in. A rare occurrence, but not necessarily a bad thing.

Getting out of bed, she tugged on her dressing gown and walked downstairs. It was seemingly empty, which she presumed, meant Jughead was out. 

Checking the kitchen, she saw a note on the counter

Hey betty,  
Everything ok?  
Locked the back door with the key.  
Pastry in the cupboard for you.  
Maybe you could return the favour?  
Eventually at least.  
Slowly but surely, you'll  
Find out how. 

J x 

 

Sudying the note, she frowned.  
Betty was all for riddles, but this made no sense. The grammar was a mess and the content, well it didn't add up.

Rubbing her brow line, she got up to get a glass of water. Sipping slowly, she heard a loud thud from outside, which caused her to jump and resulted in her spilling it onto the marble counter.

"Fuck!" She groaned, before her eyes winded at the note

The water had spilt onto the paper, causing the ink to run, leaving far and few letters on show and subsequently revealing a message. 

H  
E ing ?  
L ckd th ck k.  
P ty i brd fr y.  
M y the ur?  
E t  
S ur l  
F nd ow. 

J 

"Help me, SF" she read, the real message clicking and her mind instantly flooding with panic 

Had they taken him? If so where, and for what? How long had he been gone? And how the hell was she supposed to get him back?

"Ok" she hissed aloud to herself "Maybe he left clues in the note? It said something about a pastry and the key, i'll start there" she said, convincing herself, that it was going to be just fine 

Opening the cupboard she did in-fact find a pastry, with a receipt. She checked the time stamp on the receipt and saw it was purchased at 9:03, around an hour ago. 

Sighing deeply, she put the receipt in her pocket and walked over to the hollow wooden elephant they kept the back door key in. It was empty. 

She frowned and studied the room, looking for something, anything, to help. Spotting that the back door was seemingly ajar, she pulled it open and found the door key on the floor, along with an SF name tag, and a phone, that she recognised belonged to Jug. 

"Oh Juggie" she whispered to herself

Picking up everything she had found, she ran upstairs to her bedroom and grabbed a bag. She shoved all the evidence she had gathered, plus a map, a flashlight, her keys and her own cell phone into a back pack and got changed in record time. Re-adjusting her pony tail, shoving her feet into some converse and tugging on her coat, she made a dead bolt for the car.

Once she had buckled up and put her bag in next to her, she checked Jughead's phone for clues. She saw he had (17) missed calls from an unknown number and multiple texts too. Properly opening up the texts app, it opened on their conversations, it looked as if he was about to text her, before whatever happened, happened.

Sent to *Betts*:  
Hey you, I'm presuming you reading this text clarifies the fact that you're awake, unless you have x-ray vision? anyway, I was going to suggest we go get breakfast, but it's been awhile since you've slept properly, so I decided to 

The message was sent unfinished followed by another that he hadn't pressed send for, but it stood out in his drafts

BETTY THE SF THEY'RE HERE. I CAN HEAR THEM TALKING ABOUT US, THEY SAW US ON SECURITY. THEY KNOW WE HAVE THE FILES AND TOOK BETHY, THEY WANT TO TO ERADICATE US. USUALLY ID HAVE A WITTY QUIP TO LIGHTEN THE MOOD, BUT I CAN SEE THEM FROM WHERE IM HIDING IN THE HOUSE AND THEY HAVE GUNS BETTY THIS IS BAD. IM GONNA COME OUT AFTER IVE FINISHED THIS TEXT, I DON'T WANT THEM TO FIND YOU OR HURT YOU. THERES SO MUCH I NEED TO TELL YOU, SO MUCH I NEED TO EXPRESS, BUT IF YOURE READING THIS OR THE NOTE YOU NEED TO DECODE, PLEASE FIND ME. USE EVERY NANCY DREW BONE IN YOUR BODY BETTY, BECAUSE I DONT KNOW WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO DO TO, BUT I PROMISE WITH EVERY PIECE OF ME I WONT LET THEM GET TO YOU

Betty broke into a flood of tears. They had been so careful. Sure they had taken risks in situation form, but they had been so precise with every detail, every plan. But now, Jughead was on metaphorical life support, and she had to figure out this twisted situation in order to get him out alive.

\---

"Betty! Are you okay? You look rough" Kevin said opening his front door and then holding out an arm for a hug

Betty hugged him tightly back, before sniffling gently  
"Its bad Kevin. I - I need your help, desperately" 

"Yeah, of course, anything. Come in. It's just me at home at the moment, Joaquin's at work."

Once they had both settled into Kevin's office he looked at her with an eyebrow quirked, insinuating for her to explain what she needed 

"Its Jug. You're up to date with all the SF stuff right? They've taken him, he left a note and a text and I found this" She explained, showing Kevin the evidence and text messages 

Kevin nodded slowly  
"Ok, clearly we know it's the SF that have taken him. But where? I'm guessing not at the location you broke Bethy out of, that would be too obvious"

"That's what I thought, and the reason why I didn't go straight over there" Betty nodded "But I don't know where else he could be, we've only ever been there before"

"I can track the unknown number that was calling him" Kevin said, typing rapidly "If it gives me a location, that's most likely where they've taken him, and we can research from there"

Betty sighed in relief  
"Thank you so much Kev, I couldn't have figured this out without you."

\---

Around half an hour later, Kevin successfully found the location. A "medical practise" two towns over called 'Servion Simplicty'.

 

"Seriously Kevin, thank you so much. I should really pay you for everything you do." Betty said giving him, what would be the third hug in the past five minuets 

"Betty I told you, your friendship is payment enough. Now are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" He said concerned

"Kev, I would love you there by my side, more than anything. But I am not dragging you into this anymore than I already have. You don't need this extra trouble, you don't deserve it either." She replied kissing his cheek

"Fine. But please call me, like straight away. I will be on pins and needles until I get a "Jughead and I are safe and in bed" text, ok?"

"Cancel out the in bed part" Betty said, with an eye roll full of endearment "But yes I'll text you immediately" 

Once they said their goodbyes, Betty jumped in the car, and headed en route towards the town Jughead was being held in. She glanced at the time at saw it was 1:00 pm already. Stressed she put her foot down on the gas, trying to convince her self with wordless muttering, that he would be completely fine.

\---

Betty parked in the car park below the practise, she was pretty sure the SF knew her number plate, but she didn't know how far Jughead would be able to walk. Pulling her backpack on and gathering as much courage as possible, she scanned the vast car park, searching for way up. 

Auspiciously locating a staircase, she began climbing, nuckles white from how hard she was holding the rail. Once reaching to top, she gulped nervously and began determinedly walking towards an open door. 

The door lead into what seemed to be a waiting room. The people waiting looked extremely sick, on a hospital level, and she didn't want to stay for long, if it meant catching what they had, so she quickly left and moved onto another open door.

This one looked more promising, it was larger, with more hospital looking beds on each side. She noted that it was like the room they had rescued Bethy from, but on a smaller scale. Oddly enough, there didn't seem to be any members of the SF in this room, which meant something was up. Who leaves a room full of precious cargo unattended?

"Betty" a voice she recognised instantly, coughed

Turning around in record time she saw Jughead at the back of the room, struggling to sit up in a hospital bed and beckoning her over. Once she got closer she saw his face, he looked bad. For starters he had a black eye, cuts and bruises along his cheeks and he was super pale. Her heart dropped and she instantly started kicking herself for not getting there sooner, even still, they weren't out of the mess yet.

"Juggie" Betty whispered "Are you? How can I? What do I do?"

He smiled weakly at her  
"I think I'm dying"

"What do you mean? Why are you smiling? I need to get you out of here" she said, beginning to clench her fists

"They gave me eleven shots, they also beat the shit out of me. I feel so weak Betty, but I feel so happy" he mumbled tiredly 

"It's probably the medicine Juggie, you're not actually happy, its the meds, can you walk? We need to go, quickly, there will be people in here any minute"

"Ever my guardian angel" he whispered stroking her hand "You need to get out of here, I'm not gonna make it out of this room, let alone back to Riverdale" 

"Jug, don't say that. Get up we need to go, please" she said, her voice breaking 

Once sitting up, he tried to stand and walk, but instantly fell back onto the bed. He tried a few more times in vain, but the result was resolute.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, pained

Betty shook her head, her eyes darting around the room, thoughts dancing through her mind, ticking like a time bomb. She spotted a wheelchair and quickly wheeled it over to him

"I am not giving up this easily Jughead, over my dead body" she said before helping him into the wheelchair and pushing him out the room, with a slight run. 

"EXCUSE ME MISS" a voice shouted 

"SHE CAN'T BE IN HERE" yelled another

"THAT'S BETTY JONES, SHE'S TAKING HER HUSBAND, STOP HER" a final voice let out 

Betty had reached the stairwell, fully aware of the manic voices shouting her way. She left the wheelchair, and helped Jughead down the flight of stairs, quick but careful.

Once reaching the car park, they stumbled in the direction of the car, dragging Jughead along with her. He weighed more than her, and she didn't have much muscle, so it was getting increasingly more difficult for her to move him. 

"Juggie you need to help me, I can't carry you" Betty stressed

"I'm trying" he said hoarsely, dragging his limbs along 

"The cars there" she said, nodding to where it was.

Quickly getting Jug strapped in, she slammed the door on his side and went over to hers. Audible voices were shouting on the stairwell, and she knew she had to be quick. Strapping herself in, she put the car into drive. The car park gate began closing and she put her foot on the gas, willing they'd make it out. 

Managing to get out by a hair, the drive back to riverdale began. Betty knew it wasn't over, if anything it was just beginning. But right now she needed to focus on getting Jughead home.

\---

They had been driving for about an hour, Betty gripping the wheel till her knuckles went white, but Jugheads soft snores keeping her in check. She had contemplated waking him up, but decided that sleeping off the meds was probably the for the best.

She studied him for a for a second, the slow rise and fall of his chest, the soft breaths he let out through pouted lips, the way his eyelids fluttered in his dreaming state. The intricate details on his face, that were so unapologetically Jughead 

Did she love him? 

The thought was abprut but it hit like an avalanche. She knew the basic definition of love, and sure, she may be able to identify with a few of things that came along which such agenda. But she was a strong believer in true love, and true love came to you, it wasn't forced or seeked out, it just happened. 

Whatever or however she felt, right now it didn't matter. There was too much going on, to even begin to ponder her thoughts on she and Jugheads messed up love story.

Jugheads eyes began to open and he turned to Betty with a tired smile  
"Hey you" he mumbled 

"Juggie" she smiled "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted" he admitted 

"Jug, your arms and your face they're - what did they do to you?"

"They hurt me Betts, really bad." he said "They tried to beat me for information, it didn't work so they gave me shots and I woke up in the room you saved me from" he gave her a grateful smile 

"How did they find us" she whispered 

"I have no idea, I was writing you a text, about breakfast, and then I heard voices. I stupidly left the front door unlocked, so I did what any rational person would do when they hear strangers in their house and hid in the pantry" he said turning to look at her

She kept her eyes on the road, but put a gentle hand on his arm.  
"I'm listening Juggie, then what happened" 

"Then I left the pantry and put my phone and the SF ID card we stole, outside the back door. It would have been easier just to write a note explaining what had happened, but the SF people spotted me in then kitchen and grabbed me. I asked if I could leave you a note, and surprisingly they said yes, but said that if I told you where I went, they'd kill me there and then."

Betty shuddered with wide eyes, but nodded, indicating him to keep going 

"So I wrote you the note in code, they gave it once over and decided it was fine, then threw me in a van and drove me away. They took me to Servion Simplicty, where they tied me to a chair, and beat me for information. They asked me what I knew, who I knew, they asked me about you. I didn't tell them anything Betts, I swear. Not giving up anything, resulted in them burning me, but I didn't flinch not once. The whole time I thought, Betty will help me put bandages on these cuts, since she thinks she's a medical genius now."

That earnt a light smile from Betty, but she moved her hand from his arm and interlocked her fingers through his. 

She blamed herself. Not only because she didn't wake up, and an earlier start could have prevented this. But because she dragged him into this SF mess, and all he'd gotten out of it was pain. 

"We should go to a hospital" she decided

"They wont be able to do anything Betts. If the police have been given money to not help us, surely the hospitals are in the same boat"

Sighing at his correct theory, she gripped the wheel a little tighter. She would have to do it herself 

\---

Around an hour later they arrived home. Betty decided the best place to start, was cleaning Jughead up in the shower, things were about to get awkward.

Stripping him down to his boxers, she helped him under the water. Pretending that his defined torso wasn't extremely distracting, she washed his cuts with antiseptic, apologising every time he flinched.

The cuts were really bad, some pretty deep too, she hoped that she could clean them up enough for them to heal.

Once she had finished, she sat him on the ledge of the bathroom sink, going to get him some clean clothes. She passed them through the door and left him to get changed 

"Don't put your t-shirt on yet" she spoke through the door

“So you can stare at my body some more?” He said with a laugh

She rolled her eyes, at least he was getting some of his personality back. 

Once he was half clothed and semi decent, she began to put temporary stitches on his back, where the worst of the cuts were. 

“I’m so sorry this happened to you Juggie” she spoke softly 

“Hey, why are you apologising” he said, turning around to look at her

She put an gentle hand on his bruised shoulder, not wanting to hurt him anymore  
“If I had woken up sooner, you wouldn’t be standing here, covered in cuts and bruises”

“Betts” he said softly, placing his hand on her face “You saved my life. If it wasn’t for you, I would be dead. You cant discredit yourself because you slept in, I won’t let you” 

“But” she sniffled “Its my fault you’re even in this situation. Taking down the SF was my idea, and now you’re getting hurt by it.”

“Actually if I remember correctly this was my idea” he said with a smile “You can’t blame yourself Betty. It was a mutual decision. I completely agreed to the situation- full well knowing that some dangerous shit could come along with it. And I don’t regret it, not in the slightest.”

She met his stare, his eyes held pure intentions and complete honesty. 

His hand caressed her cheek and her eyes fluttered under his touch. She looked back up and firmly pressed her lips against his, he was taken aback at first, then relaxed into her. 

They kissed lazily for a while, until Betty pulled back to catch her breath.

Jughead smirked and her and she flushed 

“Shut up” she said rolling her eyes with a smile

“I didn’t say a word” he replied full on grinning 

“What have we gotten ourselves into” she spoke, shaking her head

He quirked an eyebrow  
“Regarding the SF or each other?”

She laughed  
“I honestly don’t know.”

“Come here” he said, holding out an arm

She leaned into him and he held her tight. This is where she felt safest, in his arms. The mixed scent of his skin, cigarettes and cologne grounded her, it set her worries at bay.

Maybe she wasn’t meant to feel what she was feeling for him, but she did, and she sure beat herself up for it. 

He felt the same. He didn’t feel an ounce of pressure when she was around. Her smile made his stomach flip and the smell of honey and vanilla that she seem to attain, put him in a daze. 

“We’re playing with fire Juggie” Betty mumbled into his shirt

“We’ll figure it out, together. Let’s just chase the mystery and see where it takes us” he said softly 

“Once we get there? What happens after that.”

“I have absolutely no idea.”

That night Betty let Jughead take the bed. She was adamant that she could sleep on the floor, but Jughead promptly called her a bimbo, and told her to get into bed next to him.

He was fast asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, Betty was tired too, but got out her phone to text Kevin. 

 

Betty: Jughead and I are safe....in bed.

She pressed send and bit her lip knowing that Kevin would appreciate the sentiment. He texted back immediately, with a straightforward message and emojis to amplify how he was feeling 

Kevin: BEST news of all day!

She smiled lightly and put her phone down, before gently curling into Jugheads chest. 

Maybe this disregarded everything they had been working towards and maybe it obliterated all of their hard work

But she wanted to be happy, and she felt happy with Jughead.

Was it really worth loosing ones head over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love reading feedback :)


End file.
